Maximus D. Oscura
Maximus D. Ocsura (マクシムス暗い,'' Ocsura D. Maximus'') is the son of Stephen D. and Lady Oscura, joining The Hakuri Pirates. He originally was human, but after a horrible accident. He had lost most of his own body, after modifications done by Vincent, Dr. Nanbu, Bijou 2.0 and Bijou 1.0. He was given a whole new body and now works in Demetrius’s Division. He now goes by the name of The Demon Prince (鉄の戦士, Oni no Senshi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) and with a bounty of 60,000,000 for such crimes. As harm many civilians and taking them hostage, in order to get money from the World Government. Taking a noble woman as well, kidnapping her for ransom as well. Killing Marines and bounty hunters that have come his way and for his defeat of Hina in a one on one fight. Appearance Originally Maximus was a tall young man, with short spiked blonde hair and was very muscular. He wore a white tank top, blue jeans and black boots. He kept a sword at his side with him, held by a black brown belts. He wore a silver chain around his neck, he wore a robe bracelet on his left wrist and a opal ring on his right middle finger. However when he went through his accident, he was pinned down by his arms, legs and other parts of his body in a fire when the roof of the building fell onto him. The only way for him to escape was by cutting his arms and legs free with a blade, since then he had become a cyborg. His legs, arms and most of his body was replaced with very detailed armor. That was made from rare metals and seastone, his arms and legs are a skinny robotic. That are connected to massive shoulders and waist, he wears a black cloak with the hakuri roger on it. His blonde hair had grown longer, his face is covered up by a cloth and has his left eye out, covered with a cloth as well. Personality Maximus is this arrogant and boastful warrior, having the complex thinking that he is the greatest warrior in the world. However when he lost his arms, legs and parts of his body in the fire. He hated the world, thinking that it was "their" fault for what happen. Maximus hates all Marines, civilians and mostly everyone, however he "loves" his mother, father and crew. Since they gave him a new life and Demetrius telling Maximus that the heavens have saved him and now he was to kill all of those who caused him to be this way. He learned to find pleasure, and eventually a reason to live, in annihilating the numerous Marines and bounty hunters sent to kill him – and, by extension, anyone who threatened his existence. Relationships Family Stephen D. Ocsura Maximus is loyal to his father as well, he follows all of his orders and Demetrius as well. He shows his loyalty to his father the most when they captured smoker and tashigi, his father ordered him to cut the woman. Without any second thoughts he did as said, however he also was told to not kill her so Maximus had to be "nice" to her. Lady Ocsura Maximus loves his mother to death, his loyalty and love for her was so strong. That he killed a man who just insulted her and Maximus snapped his neck, for what he said to his mother. Hakuri Pirates With the Hakuri crew, Maximus loves to fight just like the rest of the crew. He seems to have a bit of arrogance's among them as well, the greatest warrior in the world. Although The Ambrose brothers and other strong members call him a young up star again as he the "second generation" of the Hakuri crew. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius Division, Maximus gets along with with them all. However, Masashi seems to have a crush on Maximus and Maximus ignores it. He has gotten praises from the sao zhang, Ravana and Ignatius. So he is able to work very well with the other members of the division without any problems. Demetrius D. Xavier Maximus is extremely loyal to Demetrius, since he wishes to bring pride to his own family. Stephen has instructed Maximus to do as Demetrius commands and do it with a killer instinct. Demetrius praises Maximus as one of the best warriors in the world, but it seems that he uses Maximus as a very prominet figure on the battle field. Demetrius has rewarded Maximus with his own subordinates of goblins and lesser detachments for him to command. So it seems that Demetrius sees great leadership in Maximus, even though he is a very boastful and arrogant warrior. Enemies Hina Maximus boasts and brags at how he defeated Hina, he thinks of her as weak opponent calling woman. He has no respect for him, nor does she on Maximus. It seems that she is determined to defeat Maximus and shut him up. The two seem to have another battle looming over them, but as to when is unknown. Abilities and Powers Speed Maximus has above average speed, due to his body. He is able to keep up with the fastest warrior and pirates, by using his body's modifications he can draw power from other parts of his body then transfer it into his legs. Making he be able to run, jump and have great agility to combat those who use a devil fruit, rokushiki or any other style that is out in the world. Strength Maximus has shown to have above average strength, due to his body. He can combat opponents twice his sight and such, also his systems allows him to drain energy from other parts of his body and adding to his upper body. To give him a better chance at fighting, since no devil fruit and he doesn't know rokushiki or any other style. This seems to be the only way to combat these disadvantages, he is able to handle against opponents regardless of their size or much strength they have. Swordsmanship Maximus has shown to have great swordsmanship, when he was able to take on Hina and her devil fruit powers. He showed that he fused his sword with haki and was able to give her a defeat, he was also shown at the attack on Jousai down. That he was able to cut down a few monks and members with ease, due to the fact that his body is faster and stronger, he can combat the best swordsman in the world and can handle himself pretty well even if he was going up against the master. Body Modifications Due to the fact that he burned in a fire and was pinned down by rubble, he was forced to have his arms, legs and other parts of his body to be cut off in order to escape. He nearly dead, however he went through many modification surgeries that was done by Dr. Nanbu and Vicent, with the help of Bijou 1.0 and 2.0. Creating a great warrior, his arms legs and most of his body was covered in a very highly rare metal and pieces of seastone as well. His body has shown to have a computer like function in it, much like the pacifista units he can be able to have a photographic memory. His body has also shown to have hidden blades and some of his modifications include: *Similar energy cannon from the mouth and the hands, but produces a dark purple beam. *Hidden threads that he can warp around opponents and objects. *A complex system in which he can transfer strength or energy into different parts of his body, but since drawing such things from different parts of his body. The parts drained of energy will be weaker and can be a weak point if attacked. Haki Maximus has shown to use very well, since its really his own means to combat devil fruit users. He can increase his own sense, durability and be able to knock back opponents with just a single punch of haki to the gut. He has taken over 7 years to master haki, under the instruction of both his Father and Demetrius. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Scythe User